csofandomcom-20200223-history
Wakizashi
The Wakizashi (わきざし Wakizashi, lit. "Short sword", "Side-inserted sword"), also known as Katana (刀 Katana) is a melee weapon available in Counter-Strike Online. Overview A Japanese sword made for quick slash tackle. It has become renowned for its sharpness, compactness and strength. By using the Wakizashi, you can attack several enemies at a same time with its secondary slash. Wakizashi can be upgraded to Dual Wakizashi during the Wakizashi Upgrade event. Advantages *High damage *High rate of slash *Longer attack range than normal melee weapons *Able to kill multiple enemies in secondary slash *Available for most modes Disadvantages *Has attack delay in secondary slash *Purchasable with cash points only *Long attack delay if primary slash missed *Heavier than regular melee weapons Tips Overall *Aim for the head and control your distances between you and your enemies is the key to master the Wakizashi. *Wakizashi's primary slash's range is further but weaker than the secondary slash and can only damage a single enemy. *Wakizashi's secondary slash is stronger and able to damage multiple enemies but has shorter range than the primary slash. *Unlike Dual Wakizashi, is has attack delay if primary slash missed *Recommended for Knife Battles and Zombie Scenario. Classic Battle *When chased by the enemy, run backward and use primary attack. *Use secondary slash in surprise attacks or when the enemy is not aware of your existence. *Keep your range from the short range melee so you can attack enemy but they cannot. *Do primary slash on the head or secondary slash on the back for an instant kill. Zombie Scenario *Wakizashi's secondary slash can kill multiple enemies. *It is the best to use primary slash for rushing or escaping. *Do not confront mini-bosses especially with secondary mode unless in dire situation. Zombie Mods *Skilled players can use this in zombie mods. *Primary slash for surprise attack purposes and secondary slash to confront zombies. *It is the best to attack zombies with the Wakizashi when they're not aware or when the zombie is weak to lower the chance of being infected. *Aim for the Head/Back to deal massive damage. *Combine secondary slash with Bloody Blade for massive damage output. *Combine with high-stun primary and secondary weapons such as XM1014 and Dual Infinity to maximize Wakizashi's abilities. Comparison to Dual Wakizashi Positive *Faster primary slash *Further slash range in primary slash *Can attack multiple enemy with secondary slash Neutral *Purchasable by both teams Negative *Shorter slash range in secondary slash *Damages a single enemies with primary slash Users Counter-Terrorist: * : Seen wielded by May in some posters. Release date *'Taiwan/Hong Kong': There was a resale on 26 November 2013 and held Dual Wakizashi Upgrade Event. **This weapon was resale on 18 March 2014 for Upgrade Event. *'Japan': There was a resale on 12 March 2014 for upgrade event. *'Singapore/Malaysia': There was released on 13 August 2013 alongside Venice and held Upgrade Event. *'Indonesia': There was released on 6 November 2013 alongside Industry and held Upgrade Event. *'Turkey': There was released on 22 January 2014 alongside Vostok and M14 EBR. Gallery Katana draw.jpg|Wakizashi being drawn by its user V katana.jpg|View model Katana idle.jpg|Idle animation Katana slash.jpg|Primary attack Katana stab.jpg|Ready to perform the secondary attack File:Mei_wakizashi.jpg|May with Wakizashi 101007_event_katana01.jpg|Korea poster CSO_29910_02.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster Katana_taiwan_resale_poster.png|Ditto, resale katanacp.jpg|China poster Katana.jpg|Thailand poster File:Katana_poster_sgp.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Katana_vostok_poster_turkey.png|Turkey poster Az_battleplan_katana_tknife_dbarrel_resale_japan_poster.png|Japan resale poster KatanaCbox.jpg|Obtained from Code Box katana hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Draw sound Secondary attack sound Hit, Stab sound Wall impact sound Have you bought this sword? Yes, and upgrade it as well! : ) Yes but I do not upgrade it yet (waiting for the event again) :| No... : ( Trivia *There is an unused sequence named "stab_miss". *It shares the same wall impact and hit sound of the Master Combat knife. *There is a bug where you can do a false slash by switching to other weapon while performing the secondary attack. *This is one of the few melee weapons that can be combined with Deadly Shot. The other ones are Skull-9, Green Dragon Glaive and Hammer. This bug is illegal in SG/MY, any user that performs this can get banned permanently. *The Wakizashi was used by Japanese samurais as a secondary sword in ancient Japan. External links *Wakizashi at Wikipedia. Category:Melee Category:Japanese weapons Category:Light weapon Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons with upgrade variants Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions